Potential
by The Ragged Wizard
Summary: Harry Potter, sorted into Slytherin House, is in prime position to fulfil his potential. With Draco Malfoy by his side, they embark upon their first year. Follow Harry and his friends as they begin to change Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, bit by bit.
1. Compartment for Two

_**A/N:**_ _Some parts of this chapter will be almost directly copied from Chapters 6 and 7of The Philosophers Stone. I do not claim to have written any of that and will keep it to a minimum._

 _For the purposes of this fanfiction, Harry and Draco's meeting in Madam Malkins has not occurred._

 **Chapter One**

Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.

At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"-packed with Muggles, of course-"

Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him-and they had an owl.

Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mum, can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it – but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next." the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone – but how had he done it?

Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier and he was almost there -and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

Harry, from a distance continued watching. He knew the right thing to do was head towards them and ask, yet simply couldn't bring himself to do it. What if they turned him away? Laughed at him? No, Harry would continue to watch from afar.

In his contemplations harry had missed the youngest brother making his way onto the platform, kicking himself, he stared ever more intently at the mother and the youngest daughter who wasn't old enough to go Hogwarts this year. He hoped they would follow the boys regardless.

Luckily for Harry, the mother held out her hand for the girl and started walking towards the barrier between the platforms nine and ten. They were now running towards the barrier and Harry was convinced they would collide in a painful and embarrassing manner, yet, just as Harry thought impact would occur they vanished, almost as though they had vanished through the barrier itself.

With a puff, Harry decided there was nothing else for it. He had to follow in their footsteps and run towards the barrier himself. He pushed his trolley towards the barrier until it faced it and he stared. It looked solid. He jolted himself away from thoughts about the solidity of the barrier and into action.

Step after step, he began to run right towards the barrier. He knew he would crash straight into it and then he'd be in trouble. He was now a foot away…unable to stop the trolley, Harry just closed his eyes, ready for the crash.

It never came, and he slowly came to a stop. Harry opened his eyes to see a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform completely packed with people. A sign overhead read the words 'Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Harry had done it, with a smile he pushed on towards the train.

Paying little attention to the details of all that was around him, Harry just took notice of odd snippets of conversation and odd people and _things_ scurrying around the platform. Enjoying the experience thoroughly, Harry continued down the platform in search of a seat.

Near the end of the platform, Harry found an empty compartment and quickly placed Hedwig in the compartment and began to attempt to get his trunk in as well, a task which he very much struggled to make any progress in. Until an older looking boy wearing a yellow and black scarf approached with a knowing smile on his face. Without a word he helped Harry get the trunk into the compartment.

"Won't be getting used to the weight of the trunk until fifth year I reckon mate, enjoy!" he said pleasantly with a wink and turned and left, looking around the platform. Harry assumed for other struggling kids like himself. Allowing himself a smile of his own, Harry collapsed into a seat in the compartment.

He'd done it, he'd made it. He was going to Hogwarts, going to join a world which he knew nothing of, but which he was certain was better than the world he was leaving behind. Closing his eyes he lent back into the seat and let his excited thoughts come and go. What would he learn? Who would he meet?

Harry had very little time with his thoughts before the compartment door was opened by a pale blonde boy.

"Hello," said the boy, "seats free?"

"Yeah," said Harry and nodded

Even before Harry had responded, the boy had made his way to the seat across from Harry and sat down.

"What's your name?" the boy asked

"Harry"

The boy made no indication that he'd received a satisfying answer, almost as though he was waiting for elaboration.

"Oh! Potter, my names Harry Potter."

The boys eyebrows rose but the name elicited nothing more than that.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you." He said as he stuck out his hand

Harry gingerly shook Draco's hand.

"Now then, what house is it for you? I'm a Slytherin, there's no doubts about it, my family always have been and it's the best house, a proper house if you understand what I mean."

"I…I'm not sure"

"Well, yes, no one really knows until they get there. Imagine being in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor though. I don't know what I'd do. Probably leave."

"I'm not actually sure about the houses. What are they?" Harry asked tentatively

"The houses of Hogwarts! You don't know about the houses of Hogwarts?"

Harry just looked down

"Why not?" asked Draco, almost warily

"Urm…I only found out about all this a month ago."

"Like a muggleborn! Why's that? You're no muggleborn." He said almost distastefully

"Well, I grew up with my aunt and uncle," said Harry, "they're not magical, and they didn't tell me I was."

"That's rotten! Me and my family have never liked muggles, barbaric people really. So you know nothing about Hogwarts or the wizarding world?"

Harry merely shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault you had rotten luck, I'll fill you in. Won't be done in the space of this train journey mind you, It'll take time for you to learn the proper ways of the wizarding world. But then again, what are friends for?"

Friends! Draco had called him a friend, looking up with a smile, Harry nodded

"I'd like that."

"Alright, where should we start? Hogwarts, I think. There are four houses, they each take certain kinds of student, depending on their personality and how they are as people. There's Gryffindor," Draco paused here to make a sound imitating that of someone throwing up, "that's the worst of the lot, a bunch of idiots who'd run into a fight with a dragon if they thought they'd look brave. Sometimes it's best to be smart about it and run to fight another day, or be cunning and win another way. That's the Slytherin way of doing things, cunning and intelligent, ambitious too."

"Yeah, running is definitely sometimes the best thing to do."

"Yeah, you know! Gryffindors would call it cowardly, but I'd rather be cowardly than dead, personally." He said laughing, "And of course, there's Hufflepuff, bunch of babies, the lot of them, hardworking, friendly and kind. Boring people really. Only reason they're not the worst house is that Gryffindor got that title first."

Harry frowned slightly.

"Being nice isn't a bad thing really is it?" Harry said, adding the question on the end to avoid offending his newfound friend

"Well of course not, but where are you ever going to get life if you're just nice. Got to have a backbone. Stand up for yourself. Anyhow, then there's Ravenclaw, they're the swots, the lot of them. Ravenclaws second best, it's a respectable house, shares a lot in common with Slytherin but they lack the ambition. Not a bad house in terms of morals either if you get what I mean."

"Not too sure actually…sorry."

"Oh, my bad Harry, you've not grown up in this world. You see, essentially some wizards are better than others Harry. Specifically, wizards who are born of wizards, like you and me. We know the culture of our world, our ideals and all that comes with being a wizard. Something which those who come from families of just muggles lack."

Harry was instantly disheartened at Draco's speech (which sounded almost memorised). Draco caught onto this almost instantly.

"Of course it is different with you Harry, it's not your fault you grew up with Muggles. I'll show you how everything works, won't let my friend fall behind because of something that's not his fault!"

Harry beamed again, was this what having a friend was like? Someone who would help you out when you needed it?

"Thank you Draco."

"Don't mention it."

"…but…urm" Harry began hesitantly

"Yes?"

"Well surely if I can learn, so can everyone else, the muggleborns I mean?"

Draco seemed stumped for a moment, as though he'd never encountered such a question

"Well, my father hasn't explained it all to me yet. It comes down to blood as well I believe. Anyhow, not everyone agrees with it, but it is true. You'll see, Slytherin has won the house cup for the past 6 years, the reason for that is very clear I think, it comes down to us being accepting of the correct ways…at least…that's what my father says, and he, he knows what he's talking about." Said Draco, with some semblance of doubt towards the end

To Harry, what Draco was saying sounded elitist, but he avoided questioning it further, not wanting to risk a friendship he'd just made,

"What was it like with the Muggles, Harry?"

"Terrible, they were terrible, my aunt, uncle and cousin were at least. Most others are actually nice."

"You see Harry, that's muggles for you." Said Draco ignoring the statement about some Muggles being nice.

"They're not all bad Draco." Said Harry with a smile

"You'll see in time Harry, it'll come with time."

Harry just shook his head, prompting Draco to laugh out loud.

"What's funny?"

"You'll be my pet project, converting you."

"Into what?"

"A Dark Wizard!" Shouted Draco as he lifted his hood and covered his face

Harry laughed a bit

"A Dark Wizard? Why would you want that?"

"Well, Slytherin has a certain reputation for being the dark house, and producing dark wizards."

"Like Voldemort?" Said Harry with a sombre tone

Draco stiffened slightly, clearly finding the situation awkward

"Yes, Harry, he came from Slytherin. Don't say his name Harry."

"I'm not afraid of it Draco." Said Harry with a resolve he didn't know he had

"He – no matter what you think of him – was one of the most powerful wizards in British history Harry. It demands some respect."

"Respect! He was a murderer!"

Draco looked down at his feet, for the first time, looking truly uncomfortable.

The compartment door was then opened as a smiling woman with a huge trolley packed with sweets leaned in.

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

Harry instantly jumped up, as did Draco, both seemingly happy to forget the conversation they'd just had.

Harry, ready for mars bars and milky ways, a rare pleasure for him in the past, was surprised to find not mars bars, but Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes and Liquorice Wands. Harry's curiosity coupled with his newfound wealth got the better of him and before he could stop himself, he'd asked for a bit of everything.

"Hungry?" said Draco with a smile

"Curious." Responded Harry with a smile

The pile of sweets filled the table by the time the lady had given him everything he'd asked for and made her way onwards.

"Come on Draco." Said Harry, happy to be able to share something for the first time in his life

"I couldn't. Let me pay half."

"It's only fair, you teach me about Hogwarts and everything else, and you get half of what I've just bought."

"Don't need to ask me twice." he said as he grabbed all the Liquorice Wands.

"That's all of them!"

" _It's only fair._ " Mimicked Draco, prompting Harry to grab a Cauldron Cake and chuck it straight at Draco's head.

"You know Harry, Slytherin's don't get into fights they won't win." He said laughing

"Who said I'm a Slytherin? And who said I won't win?"

Harry then grabbed another sweet and chucked it, prompting Draco to do so too as they fell into a food fight, albeit all the food was wrapped up and didn't make a mess.

Minutes later, Draco was cowering under the compartment table.

"Alright! Alright!"

Harry punched the air as a celebration of victory, receiving a Pumpkin Pasty for his showing off

"Slytherin…remember?" said Draco, "Alright, now then, lets talk about Quidditch, the greatest sport there has ever been!"

And so, Draco drilled into Harry the rules and intricacies of Quidditch, until Harry was able to recite the relevant rules back to him, at which stage Draco began to bemoan the rule against first years joining house Quidditch teams, which Draco was convinced he would've been able to get into.

He didn't stop moaning until a short, slightly round boy opened the compartment door, looking visibly distraught.

"Have you seen a toad, I've lost mine." he said quietly

"No. We haven't" said Draco

"His names Trevor."

"Funnily enough, I still haven't seen him." Drawled Draco sarcastically

The boy turned promptly and almost ran away, prompting Draco into laughter.

"That's cruel Draco."

"Harmless fun at the expense of a Hufflepuff Harry, you can't blame me!"

"Perhaps I'll convert you Draco."

"To what? A pussy!?" he said which sent him into further laughter

Harry too fell into laughter, though not at Draco's treatment of the boy he told himself. He didn't want to become a Dudley.

"So, Draco do you have any other friends in our year?"

"Friends? I've got a pair of buffoons who I'm lucky to have avoided thus far. But otherwise, not really, I know a lot of people through family. Other than Theodore Nott, he's good. I reckon you'll like him."

"If he's anything like you, then I think not."

"You think you're funny do you? Don't think I won't get those two buffoons I mentioned on you. They have their uses."

"Anyway Harry, the trains beginning to slow, get your robe on. It's nearly time!"

The two boys rushed, getting their robes on as an announcement was made by a voice echoing through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry instantly felt goose bumps creeping up his arm, and Draco although he seemed to be attempting to hide it, looked visibly nervous.

"Nervous Draco?" joked Harry

"You're shaking mate, don't talk to me about nervous."

"No I'm not."

Draco merely laughed and stood up as the train had drawn to a halt. The two boys quickly made their way to the door, to find a mass of students, all shoving their way to the front in an attempt to get out, onto a tiny platform where a familiar voice boomed: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Never stopping calling out for the first years, Hagrid began to lead the group towards a steep narrow path, which they followed.

"Ye'll get yer first sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

And it was beautiful, Harry couldn't help but oooh with the crowd, for which he got a playful punch from Draco and a roll of the eyes.

"Hufflepuff for you it seems," he whispered, which Harry punched him back for

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky was Hogwarts. A vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore, Harry and Draco were followed into their boat by the boy missing his toad, who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom. Another boy was also in the boat, but he avoided introductions completely, his interest lying only in the castle, something which Harry fully understood.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

The weaved and wound their way through a tunnel, having to all duck at one stage, until they drew up on some sort of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands.

As a group, they then clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid then raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times onto the castle door.

This was it, thought Harry, as the door swung open revealing a tall black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide, opening up to an entrance hall which could've fit the whole of the Dursleys' house – with the garden – in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. And with a deep breath in and out, Harry too followed, into a small and empty chamber off the hall, from which the sound of hundreds of voices from already-arrived students could be heard.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

McGonagall then began to detail the houses and the house points system, but Harry only vaguely listened as the magnitude of the situation he was in had hit him. This was not merely a new part of his life, it was a complete and radical new beginning. In that moment, Harry began to lose excitement and truly fear what was coming.

Harry was mildly aware of her leaving and conversations breaking out around him, but made no attempt to join or listen to any of them. That is until the ghosts came.

Slightly transparent, and pearly white, they glided in and upon noticing the first years, began to speak over one another about the houses and their delight to meet the 'new first years'.

McGonagall soon arrived and ushered the ghosts away and before Harry knew it, she had led him and all the other first years into the Great Hall.

The astonishing room was lit by thousands of candles hanging in the air over four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting. At the top of the hall was another long table at which the teachers sat.

McGonagall led them to stand in front of the teachers facing the four tables of students, and dotted amongst them, various ghosts.

Harry looked up admiring the ceiling, hearing someone whisper about how it was bewitched to look like the sky outside. He didn't therefore notice McGonagall place a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On the stool she placed a pointed Wizard's hat, an especially tatty one at that.

Harry's attention was only brought to it and away from the ceiling when it broke out in song:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," said professor McGonagall "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-face girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

And so, the hat progressed through Susan Bones, Terry Boot until it came to Draco's which Harry paid attention to. He swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once, the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to the Slytherin table, taking a seat next to two large boys who Harry assumed were the two buffoons he had spoke of. Draco looked at Harry and rolled his eyes, visibly pleading for Harry to join him at the table.

"Potter, Harry!" he heard called out, before the hall instantly broke out into whispers.

Harry, very nervously, made his way towards the hat and the last thing he saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people trying to get a good look at him.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, along with a thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…So, where shall I put you?"

Harry stayed silent.

"Where should I put you? You're quite brave, loyal, but…Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. The right house for you. Have fun Harry Potter, you have a difficult path to tread ahead of you, Slytherin house has needed one like you for a long time, so…better be…SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Slytherin table, not noticing that the hall had gone silent, he took a seat next to Draco, and began to process what had just occurred. Totally oblivious to the two pairs of eyes which studied him more intently than any other in the hall (of which there were many), the eyes of Albus Dumbledore and of Severus Snape.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Thanks for reading, and again I apologise for how much came as almost a direct copy from Chapters 6 and 7 of the Philosophers stone. I do think that there will be no more heavy similarities to the original text after this Chapter as I begin to stray fully from Canon._


	2. Notts' Tale

**Chapter Two**

The sorting of the remaining students passed in a blur for Harry. He had noticed the numbers of people staring at him and pointing, whispering as they did so. The attention was (although grudgingly for most students) drawn to Dumbledore, who had stood and was awaiting _everyone's_ attention.

"Welcome," he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

The hall burst into applause, as though he had stated something deeply profound and meaningful. Harry looked beside him at Draco, who too, was applauding, although in a more reserved manner. He caught Harry's eyes and rolled his own.

"Is he a bit mad?" queried Harry

"He'd like us all to think so I think." Replied Draco

"Why?"

"Well, he's perhaps the greatest wizard alive, and doesn't want to show it, so he acts mad. Endears himself to the people." He said (again, in Harry's opinion reciting off a memorised statement).

Harry began to respond only for Draco to wave his hand towards the food, and wordlessly began to pile up food on his own plate. Harry didn't waste much time joining him, after all, the Dursleys may have fed him, but it couldn't be said that they fed him well.

Draco suddenly stiffened beside Harry, a result of a horrible, blank-eyed, gaunt faced and bloodied ghost appearing from nowhere beside him. Harry, intrigued as he was by this ghost who looked far less happy and approachable than what seemed to be the norm with the other ghosts.

The ghost turned his head suddenly towards Harry, looking across Draco and simply stared back.

"Welcome to Slytherin house Mr. Potter…" He said in a haggard and pained voice, "and Mr. Malfoy."

With that, he floated away towards the older years, who appeared far more comfortable with his presence.

"The Bloody Baron," said Draco, "bloody creepy, he is."

Harry only nodded, as he started to become acutely aware of the deadly silence between the Slytherin first years. Looking across at the other house tables, he noticed, that the first years were in conversation, although perhaps reserved. Taking notice of this, Harry only began to feel the silence more and more.

"Time for introductions, I believe." Said Draco assertively, leading Harry to silently thank him for breaking the awkward silence which had for some reason taken hold of the Slytherin first years.

"I'm Draco Malfoy…obviously." He stated proudly, placing his cutlery down and crossing his arms which sent the boy across from him into a bout of laughter

"Something funny, Nott?"

"Yes…you. Anyway, I'm Theodore Nott…clearly." And he too crossed his arms, albeit far more theatrically, (Draco was quick to uncross his own).

"Those two are Crabbe and Goyle." Said Draco, nodding his head to the two larger boys, who looked up from their heavily packed plates for just seconds as recognition before turning back to their plates and returning to their food. Nott scoffed, and shook his head.

The boy beside Theodore Nott introduced merely introduced himself as 'Zabini' before proceeding to act as though the other first year Slytherins didn't exist. This time Nott rolled his eyes.

"Real fun lot we've got. Two walking, talking, eating machines, and a mute…Lovely." He drawled, "I suppose it is only fair, we've got Potter, dark lord vanquisher, wizard extraordinaire!" he said nodding at Harry.

The girls, who had previously looked quite shy, perked up and introduced themselves as: Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bullstrode and Tracey Davis (who received a questioning look from Draco).

"Tell us Harry, what happened that night?" asked an awestruck Pansy, but before Harry could explain that he was in fact _one year old_ when he had defeated he-who-must-not-be-named, Theodore jumped in.

"Let me tell it please Harry, I've always wanted to tell the story. _And_ with you here! It's an opportunity I simply _cannot_ pass up. Allow me the honour!" he said, winking at Harry and Draco, who were both about to question what he thought he was doing.

"…urm, well feel free Theodore." Said Harry, deciding to let him make whatever joke he was going to make.

"Theo, it's Theo, Harry, please." He said, as he placed his palms on the table and took a deep breath.

"It all began that fateful night. The Dark Lord…he-who-must-not-be-named had deemed Harry here…worthy of DEATH!" he said raising his voice at the end, receiving a slight shriek from Tracey Davis, which prompted Draco to choke on a Yorkshire pudding he was chewing.

"Yes, Tracey, terrifying indeed. The Dark Lord, strong as he was made his way past both Harry's parents, valiant fighters in their own right, yet not strong enough to best the most powerful wizard alive at the time…save for Dumbledore of course."

"And so, the Dark Lord, did make his way to Harry's bedroom where Harry stood in his cot, innocent…and alone." Tracey and Parkinson's rapid breathing could now be audibly heard, and Draco yet again began to choke on some food in his mouth. With a glare at the two girls, he threw his cutlery on the table and decided not to eat until Theodore finished his story.

"A one year old _child_ , stood in his cot did that night, look upon the Dark Lord. And let me reiterate, this man was perhaps event _the_ most powerful wizard alive at the time. Any man would not have been wrong to place their money on Harry Potter dying that night. It was not to be however, for this was no ordinary boy…"

Theodore paused for dramatic effect.

"No! This was Harry Potter…and so, as the Dark Lord raised his wand to the boy and the killing curse was on his lips, Harry sparked into action! He leapt from his cot onto the floor, and not one second too soon, for the cot he stood in just moments before, was obliterated!"

"Merlins' beard!" said Pansy

"Indeed Pansy. It's not over yet though! Harry, wandless and defenceless had evoked the Dark Lords' anger, and killing curse after killing curse flew at Harry, who was not able to stand still for a second."

Another pause.

"Harry then saw and logically reasoned that he was at a disadvantage, he would not be able to hold up much longer at all!"

Yet another pause. Harry took this moment to realise not only had Crabbe and Goyle begun to listen, but most second years and some third years. Harry could've sworn that Dumbledore was looking towards them, enraptured in Theodores' story.

"A moment spent for logical thinking was however a moment lost for moving, and before he knew it, a sickly green killing curse was hurtling towards him faster than he could move from its path!"

"NO!" screamed a second year, whom Draco looked at with venomous anger and made to laugh, before Harry clasped a hand to his mouth, not wanting to ruin Nott's story.

"Yes! Yes, it did happen so…sadly it is true." He looked into the distance for a moment, "Fear not though friends, like you can see, Harry sits with us here. Let me tell you how it is so…You see, Harry, precious one year old Harry, realised there would be no escape and so he did all that could be done."

Numerous 'whats?' could be heard before Nott shushed them with a finger to his lips.

"I'll tell you. Harry raised his hand in front of the curse, and in his innocent, one year old voice he screamed 'STOP THERE KILLING CURSE!'…but it did not! It did not stop, but made its way towards his forehead! This was it, Harry would die! Again Harry screamed at the curse but it did not stop…now before I continue fellow Slytherins, I must explain. You might be doubting how this could happen, how could Harry have time to scream this twice before the killing curse struck him? Well it is because, of course, this was all happening in _slow-motion_."

' _Wow!'_ , _'Astounding!'_ , _'Fascinating!'_ and _'Wicked!'_ , could all be heard.

"And so we return to Harry, who had just failed for the second time to stop the curse with his voice, when it suddenly came to him, just as the curse brushed his forehead. How could he have forgotten? It was obvious! And so Harry, for the third time repeated himself, with one small difference…attached to the end of his demand…was a _please_! And lo and behold, it did stop, and not only that, but it turned on it's caster, and that night, that night, Harry Potter and the magical power of manners and politeness vanquished the Dark Lord!"

Nott looked down sombrely to indicate the end of the story, and was awarded with applause from the first year girls, Crabbe, Goyle and a number of second and third years. Thanking them, he looked at Draco and Harry, merely raising an eyebrow.

"Slytherin house, they say! The greatest house at Hogwarts! Look at these gullible idiots around us." Muttered Draco, as the desserts appeared and the students of Hogwarts dug in.

Throughout dessert Draco continued to mutter away, only enraged further by the fact that the girls had asked for a repeat of the story from Nott, who had happily obliged. Harry merely sat back with a smile, enjoying the scenes unfolding around him, until finally, the desserts disappeared and the headmaster got to his feet again.

"Aherm – just a few more words now that we're all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you…First years should note that the forbidden forest is actually forbidden to all pupils, as the name would suggest…a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." He said as his gaze turned to two ginger twins who looked up at him proudly.

"I also have a few notices from members of staff. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you all that there is to be no magic used between classes in the corridor. And Madam Hooch has asked me to inform you all that Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term, and to ask her for more information or if you're interested."

"Finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bound to everyone who does not wish to die a most horrible and painful death."

Harry laughed, but was one of the few who did, and noticing that, he promptly shut up.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed, and one professor (particularly vampire-looking), was actively frowning.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!". And the signing began:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

Everyone finished at different times but the ginger haired twins from Gryffindor were last to finish, singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand for them.

"Ah music," he said, wiping his eyes.

"Now then, I hope you all enjoyed the feast! I certainly heard a few enjoyable stories! Now off to bed!" he said as his twinkling eyes stared down at the Slytherin first year contingent.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Thanks for reading. I apologise about the anticlimactic end to Theo's story, I just started writing it with no idea where I was going but I've decided to leave it in. And to address the reactions of the Slytherins who don't seem to be opposed to Voldmort and almost on Harry's side:_

 _They are 13 and younger._

 _They grew up in a generation without Voldemort and although their parents may have supported him, support for a widely regarded dead wizard is useless and I would suggest they don't teach their kids to love Voldemort._

 _Most still have the ideals of blood purity, but Theo's story had nothing to do with that._


End file.
